Infinity
, , , or |part = GD_Weap_Pistol.A_Weapons_Legendary. Pistol_Vladof_5_Infinity GD_Weap_Pistol.Barrel. Pistol_Barrel_Vladof_Infinity GD_Weap_Pistol.Manufacturer Materials.Mat_Vladof_5_Legendary |game1 = Borderlands 2 |variants link = On }} The Infinity is a pistol manufactured by Vladof. It is only available in Borderlands 2. The Infinity can be obtained randomly from any loot source. Special Weapon Effects Does not consume ammunition. Shots fired form a fixed lemniscate (∞) pattern, ignoring normal recoil behavior. Increased accuracy when aiming down the sights. Usage & Description The Infinity is very versatile, and can be used as a fallback weapon at times when ammunition is running low, or as a primary weapon for use in prolonged combat. Its lemniscate pattern can take some getting used to, but may work in its favor as it cancels out muzzle climb completely. Notes *The Infinity's drop chance in Normal Mode from Doc Mercy is 0.07%, which is one of lowest legendary drop chances in the game. Furthermore, in True Vault Hunter Mode and Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode (TVHM and UVHM, respectively), Doc Mercy WILL NOT drop the the Infinity pistol due to a loot pool bug. *Having even one rank in Gaige's Smaller, Lighter, Faster skill reduces the Infinity's magazine size by one to 0 and making it unusable. Having more than one rank in this trait does not lower the magazine size below 0. This will also occur if Gaige equips a Punk (class mod). However, this can be overcome by equipping a Necromancer (class mod) with a "Neutral" prefix. *Because the magazine is perpetually full, every shot is eligible for the 0ne Sh0t 0ne Kill damage bonuses. This also works for Cooking Up Trouble allowing constant health regeneration. *Having a point invested in Salvador's skill Keep Firing... increases the Infinity's fire rate to incredible levels while Gunzerking due to the lack of reloading. *Infinities can spawn with the "Dva" prefix, which on other Vladof weapons indicates it will fire two rounds per shot. However, the corresponding Dva accessory used by the Infinity is actually a special version which only has a 1-in-4 chance of generating a second bullet when fired. *The lemniscate (∞) firing pattern and infinite ammo make the Infinity a very useful backup weapon against Hyperion Loaders, as their eyes and shoulders lie within the pattern, allowing for a high number of critical hits in a short time with minimal aiming. This also hurts usage in other areas, ranged attacks will be difficult and upon smaller enemys, such as rats. *Support Sirens can put the Infinity to good use when crippled. If any team companion is reviving Maya and at least one point is invested in Restoration she can shoot indefinitely to help keep the reviving character alive. *The Infinity is a potential reward after an extended number of offers at the item sacrifice table in Dragon Keep. *Although the Infinity does not consume ammunition, it does not function with 0 ammunition, and must have at least one round of pistol ammo in characters' reserves. *Under the benefits of Blood-Filled Guns, it is possible for Krieg to reload the Infinity, bringing the number of bullets in the magazine up to the boosted level. The Infinity will not use up the additional ammo in the clip, and the clip will return to normal when the effect ends. This has no beneficial effect. *Gunzerkers are able to get money shot to proc using a specific glitch which requires their ammo count to be at 0 *When hip-firing with a Commando, the Infinity does not follow the lemniscate firing pattern but instead fires bullets in random patterns. Aiming down sights is the only way to keep a lemniscate firing pattern. *The Infinity appears to have a slightly increased chance to drop from Chubby Bones Trivia *This weapon has a unique design: a lemniscate (infinity symbol (∞)) on its barrel. *The Infinity shares part of its special effect with The Dove from Borderlands. *The flavor text is a reference to Stephen King's short story The Jaunt. *A SHiFT code which grants a single DVA Infinity is included with the Diamond Plate Loot Chest. Its card caption reads "How did Vladof manage to make a gun that can fire bullets infinitely? Easy. They used... like... Vault-juice. Or something. Shut up." Gallery 2012-10-11_00002.jpg|Infinity found in chest 2012-10-11_00003.jpg|Bullet Pattern See also